Commercial Disaster
by Dark Kisuna
Summary: Well... a crack Oneshot i wrote at school xD I hope the english isn t thaaat bad... Hm... yeah... Deidara and Sasori are bored xD
1. Shampoo and Music

Hey Guys!!! I want to appologize if there are too many mistakes in grammar and so on, but I am too lazy to look everything up. I wanted to write a FanFiction in english so that more people are able to understand… well… just please go on and read and enjoy and review and… yeah xD

Disclaimer: Don´t own .

**Commercial Disaster**

One afternoon, the blond pyro and his red-headed partner sat alone in their shared room. It was awfully boring and suprisingly quiet in the Akatsuki hide-out.

"Danna … I´m bored… un!" Deidara huffed [is that english? XD and sat straight up on his comfy bed. Sasori cringed at his nickname and looked in the one visible blue-grayish eye of his blond partner."Really? … Why?" He asked in his monotone voice.

Deidara raised an eyebrow."It´s too quiet, un…it´s boring… why won´t Sir Leader give us some missions lately?" Sasori sighed. "Why don´t you go and ask Sir Leader yourself? … Well I think the reason is that it´s not the right time to hunt the Bijou or the Jinchuuriki…"

Deidara pouted. "Danna, un." "Hm?" "Why don´t we do something fun?" "Fun?"

"Yeah!Fun,un! … Er… you know, fun is when-" "I know what fun is Deidara!" "Oh… ok…"

Silence…

"Danna? Why don´t we do some commercial parodys?" "Commercial…. Parodys?" "Yeah, like… Herbal Essences,un!" Sasori looked a bit puzzled. The blond stood up and went in the middle of the room.Then he lifted his hands above his head to pretend he was washin his hair.He moaned and Sasori twitched.

Deidara had a big grin plastered on his face when he sat down next to his Danna again.

"Ooooh… Danna…" The puppeteer sighed and ruffled his partners golden hair. "Well,that was peverted!" "No it was not!It was from the Erbal Essences commercial Danna,un!" "Ok…" The red-head looked thoughtful at the wall and Deidara was already getting bored again. A few minutes passed until Sasori suddenly jumped up.

He raised his arms and let his head fall forward. In the background began music to play [don´t ask how,it´s just like that xD Deidara waited cofused but soon regonized the music as the Pinocchio song from Disney.

Sasori started to dance like someone was pulling string that were attached to his body.He could see his partner grin widely.

When the music ended and Sasori again sat down on his own bed, Deidara began to giggle hysterically.

Then the door opened and Itachi entered their room."Heard about knocking before you enter someone elses room?" Deidara asked annoyed. The Uchiha just looked like always… uninterested."Sir Leader wants to see you two." Sasori nodded.Itachi took that as a sign to leave and left the other two S-ranked criminals alone in their room again.

"Danna…?" "Hm?" "We have to repeat that some time,un!" Sasori hmmed´ in response and they too left their room.

Ah well… I think it´s a OneShot because I´m too lazy and lack the english language xD

Please comment,I would be very happy - Kisuna


	2. TVs and mobiles

Another Disaster Hey guys! Here another One Shot of the Commercial Disaster series xD

Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don´t own the original **Babe**, **Akatsuki** or anything **else** in this ff.

Even the **main idea**was given by my brother... hey Tim, thank you xP

* * *

**Another Disaster**

It was another day at the Akatsuki HQ,well... a boring had been a very bad boy and smashed the TV, Kakuzu was bitching about how he now had to buy a new onebecause there wouldn´t come a postman or anyone else that brought them the newspapers.

Guess why. Zetsu likes to greet (which sounds pretty much similar to eat,ne? xD) visitors... in a special way.

Now there´s the question left,why Tobi killed the poor TV. Let me think... what happened again? Ah,yes. Something about a little girl visiting her grandma,who was eaten by a wolf, which was dressed as the granny and bla bla bla. Super Tobi wanted to rescue that stupid little brat that was about to be eaten herself. So he ran toward the goddamn thing, shook it and it flew to the ground with a bang.

The first thing you heard after that: "Wasn´t me,un!!" Tobi sat crying infrontof the shattered machine while Deidara came running into the living room and yelped at the sight. "No way,un! Tobi,what have you done?" He asked whining and stood there waiting for Tobi to at least apologize. "I wanted to rescue the little red riding-hood Senpai. I hope she´s ok..." By now Kisame, Itachi, Kakuzu and Konanhad arrived at the scene of crime.

As you already now, Kakuzu started bitching. Konan went to get Zetsu, who had to watch Tobi for some time and explain him, that it wasn´t necessary to break the that they were an evil organization, not supposed to help for those who help to reach the Akatsuki´s goal.

Kisame was really sad, he couldn´t watch the discovery channel anymore so Itachi had to comfort his partner. The two of them went to their shared room, where Itachi told Kisame the story of a brave little fish called Nemo.

Deidara went back to his and Sasori´s room. The latter sitting at his work bench, carving one of his many puppets, that weren´t made of wood. The redhead was carving the skeletonof a once alive human. Not that anyone in Akatsuki would mind that. It was his ability. Suddenly he broke the silence that had filled the room since Deidara had entered. "So... what happened?" He asked slightly curious. "Dannaaa..." The blond started whining. " Tobi broke the TV... Kisame, Hidan and I wanted to watch the Happy Tree Friends marathon..." The puppeteer turned around and looked at his partner in understanding. It was really boring in the hide-out now a days and the TV was useful to fight against said annoying emotion.

Sasori stood up from the chair he had been sitting on, going over to the blond to sit next to him on his bed.

After some time the puppetmaster could convince the other artist to play Go.

After the Go match, which Sasori had won, Deidarawent to go search his mobile. He was sure he had left it in the kitchen. The redhead went into the living room. The pieces of the entertaining machine had been removed. Nevertheless was Hidan sitting on the couch laughing his ass off. "Hidan? What´s so entertaining? Wouldn´t you like to share the fun with me?" Sasori aksed sweetly. Hidan turned to face the puppeteer and started to laugh even harder. _Fine,_he thought, _I´ll just find out myself._He sat next to the jashinist and his eyes widened. He took the item Hidan was holding in his hands and gaped at the screen. Mobile... Then an awfully familiar voice chimed: "_**The hot Sasori babe. Dress him up.**_" With a picture of... Sasori... who turned bright red. Exact at THAT moment Deidara walked in, seeing his danna red like a tomato and Hidan laughing his lungs out. "Eh…?" The redhead rose to his feet, slowly walking towards the blond. "Is this yours Deidara?" And he hold up somethi-. "Oh fuck,un." And he started to run for his dear life. His pissed Danna running after him.

The jashinist would have died from laughter by now, but you know, he´s immortal.

"Priceless... never would have expected red to wear hot pants... or thongs... or a cat costume... or..." And all you could hear by the end of the day was Kakuzu´s bitching, which you couldn´t hear because of the crazy laughing Hidan, the yelping and begging for mercy blond and the angry shouting Sasori trying to get his partner.

Yeah... another day at the HQ... what a boring day...

* * *

Yepp,inspired by my brother,who was watching MTV with me and there always showed up our dear friend the _Hot Manga Babe_you know? Send a sms to xxxxx and you get to dress her up and bla bla bla. He was like: Hey you know, you could write about that! Including the Akatsuki. And then he told me something similar to what I wrote :D

It was hard to stop laughing. Well... please review, maybe I´ll get some new ideas… Ja ne,Kisuna!


End file.
